This invention relates to a light emitting diode display apparatus and system. More particularly, this invention relates to a light emitting diode display apparatus comprised of a relatively simple structure which does not require a source of high voltage nor complex electronics to generate the display.
In the past, most display devices were constructed of the cathode-ray tube type which required a complex vacuum structure and a source of high potential in order to operate properly. Such structures were expensive to manufacture. Additionally, such structure required expensive cooperating components such as a high voltage power supply and expensive electronics to provide inputs to the electron beam deflecting means and focusing means.
United States patent 3,555,505-Srogi discloses an air space traffic simulator in which a plurality of lamps are mounted in a grid like network on vanes which are adapted to rotate about a shaft. Particular lamps in the grid are energized to indicate the position in space of an aircraft, its speed and other information. However, the lamp arrangement of Srogi is simply an indicating means which does not provide a true display of a picture or wave form. Furthermore, the structure disclosed in Srogi is completely different from that of the present invention.
Similar grid type displays using light emitting diodes have been disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,696,393-McDonald and U.S. Pat. No. 3,740,570-Kaelin et al. However, the grid type structure disclosed in these patents is completely different from the vibrating member or element type of structure of the present invention.